Deep Sleep
by Neusuada
Summary: This is based when Edward goes to Rizenbool the first time in the brotherhood series to get his auto mail fixed after the fight with Scar. I bet you didn't know that Edward actually got sick and stayed there for a week more than planned. I bet the writers didn't know it either.


**Deep Sleep**

**Neusuada: Hey people that happen to like my fanfictions! This is my second FMA fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Btw Edward is 15, Winry is 15, and Alphonse is 14. This is when Ed goes to Rizenbool so that Winry can fix his auto mail after the fight with Scar, sometime after she already did, but before he left. I don't own anything.**

**Ashe: ...**

**Neusuada: What? Oh...sorry...**

**Ashe: *Sniffles*_We _don't own anything**

* * *

Winry sighed in exasperation. That idiot had managed to get sick somehow, and now they all had to take care of him.

Ed was sick for about a week, and the days all seemed to have the same routine with everyone (Pinako, Al and Winry) taking care of Ed on a kind of loop.

Until that one day…

Granny Pinako was at the market getting medicine for Ed, and Al was in the fields practicing fighting styles, so that left her to take care of Ed.

Sure she was a doctor, but this was Edward. It just felt wrong to take care of him.

Winry was walking towards the room that Ed was staying in when she realized that it was too quiet.

Even when Edward was sick, he was still loud and annoying.

Winry ran the rest of the way to Ed's room, to find him completely passed out from exhaustion.

Winry smiled at the sight of Ed sleeping, but when she put her hand on his forehead, it was too hot.

A few hours later, Winry was starting to get worried about Edward's fever.

It was getting very high, and Winry was getting impatient waiting for Pinako to return, so she decided to put a cold rag on his head for now, and just sit with him while he slept.

"Win...ry." She heard a weak voice call.

"Ed! Did you sleep well?" Winry said, happy that he was awake.

"Anyone would, sleeping next to you," he said with a grin.

Winry blushed scarlet at his comment.

"W-what?" she said, cursing her stuttering in her head.

"I'm a cloud," Ed said, flapping his arms like a bird. His fever must have affected him somehow.

"Your fever must be making you speak like this," Winry said, voicing her thoughts.

"Why would you say that, Alphonse?" Ed said, still smiling at her.

"That's why," she said, blushing at his gorgeous smile.

'Did I just think that Ed's smile was gorgeous?' Winry thought, blushing even harder.

"Why's your face all red Win?" he said, smiling happily at her.

Winry looked up to the sound of her old nickname.

"Y-you remember my nickname," Winry asked, amazed that he had remembered.

"'Course I did," Ed said, as he smiled a carefree smile.

"Why?" she said, truly curious.

"Why what?" he asked, as his smile only grew.

"Why do you remember?" Winry asked even though she knew that having a conversation with someone that was delirious was pointless.

She was wrong.

"I remember everything from when I'm with you because you make me happy," Edward said, as his smile turned warm and pleasant.

Winry felt her face heat up again, as she simply stared at Ed.

Winry jerked backwards when she felt the need to lean forward and kiss Ed, but that was crazy.

She didn't feel that way towards Ed….Right?

"Winry, can I tell you something?" Edward said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah," she said, unsure of what he would want to tell her.

"I love you, Winry," Edward said, smiling happily at her again, as if he had just said that he had played in a puddle and not that he loved her.

"W-what?" Winry said for the second time, as she stared blankly at him.

"I love you, Winry. Now where are my pancakes?" Edward said.

Winry sighed sadly, as she realized he did not really love her.

She had understood that she herself loved Ed a few minutes ago, when she wanted to-

"Kiss me," Edward said, tone suddenly dead serious.

"What, Ed?" Winry asked, thinking that she had heard him wrong. She thought that he had been delirious a few seconds ago.

"You heard me, I said kiss me," he said looking her right in the eye.

"E-Ed, I can't." Winry wanted to kiss him, sure, just not when he wasn't in his right mind.

"Kiss me, or I will break your newest auto mail," Edward said, grinning evilly.

They both knew that he had won with that one.

"Fine, but just one Ed. No more than one," Winry said seriously.

When Edward nodded, she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

She didn't know when, but both of their eyes had closed as they kissed, her arms went around his neck, and his hands were on her waist.

Suddenly, one kiss turned into passionate kissing.

Winry could feel the heat radiating off of his face from either blushing, his fever, or both.

She felt herself slowly get pulled from her standing position and on top of Ed.

Winry knew that she was being stupid, kissing him when he didn't even know it was happening, but she had lost all sense of reason right when their lips had touched.

Winry felt like she was in bliss and nothing could disturb them.

So when the front door slammed shut, Winry jumped back about ten feet.

"Brother! Winry! I'm back!"

Edward looked slightly annoyed at his brother's unexpected return, but did not voice it.

"U-up here Al," Winry shouted back, still a little out of breath from the kiss and falling onto the floor.

"Hey guys," Al said as he came in to Edward's room.

"Why do both of you look so flushed?" Al asked, his voice suspicious.

"Why do you look like you have been working with a bunch of planes?" Edward questioned back.

"I got caught in a flock of sleep," Alphonse said like it was no big deal.

"Ed, how are you feeling now?" Winry asked him suddenly.

Edward grinned evilly.

"Much better actually," Edward said as he grinned at Winry.

Had he been faking the whole time?!

"Well, Al, you are here and can take care of Edward if he happens to feel worse again, so I will go work on my new auto mail model," Winry said as she walked out the door with her head down, touching her lips as she went.

Unfortunately, this action did not go unnoticed.

"Brother….What were you and Winry doing before I came in?" Al asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you, Al," Edward said, blushing.

"Oh….So that's what you were doing," Alphonse said, with a teasing tone to his voice.

"W-what do you think we were doing?" Edward said, shocked at what his little brother might be thinking.

"Oh no, like you said, it doesn't concern me," Alphonse said. Ed could tell by his voice that he was smirking.

"Go away, Al," Edward said, as he crawled under the sheets to hide his burning face.

"Okay, brother. Sleep well," Al said as he left the room, chuckling slightly.

As soon as Al left, Ed touched his lips his fingertips.

"Why Al, why?" Ed muttered, before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Neusuada: For those of you that did not get it, he was sick, but he was just pretending to be delirious. Okay, so please pleeeeease review, and like I said in my previous fanfiction, don't be afraid to request an idea. I am nice, so I will accept most requests and ideas. My only rule is NO YAOI! Other than that rule I will accept most ideas. I am kind of in a writer's block, so I actually need ideas and I don't care how cheesy or strange they are. REVIEW!**


End file.
